


Ideas for many fandoms

by Idunnowhatimdoinghere3



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, SCP Foundation, Video Blogging RPF, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, DO NOT READ IF YOU THINK THIS IS AN FANFIC WITH PLOT, DON'T COME IF YOU THINK I'LL UPLOAD OFTEN, Here we believe on letting people swear, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I have Many Ideas, Other, THIS IS AN IDEAS BOOK, That's what I'll mainly do, Tumblr but with certain twists, WHO IS Steffen Mössner??, Why is Mumbo's name his real name?, weirdchamp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idunnowhatimdoinghere3/pseuds/Idunnowhatimdoinghere3
Summary: Ideas for fandoms I am apart of, or just random sh**I'll try not to swear for this.Feel free to request. I'm trying my hand at writing.Chapter: GOD? Tommyinnit. My best work
Relationships: All of them - Relationship, None of them
Comments: 45
Kudos: 42





	1. Tommyinnit master of death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy but he's death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIXED THIS

I read a fanfic of mother Kirsten (Philza's wife) as the goddess of death. Then I thought, what if Tommy was also the god of death/death himself?

He meets all of his friends by them having near death experiences.

He meets Philza when he loses his first life.

He meets Techno when Techno is on the brink of death because he's in a war.

He meets Wilbur because he pissed the wrong person off, and gets beat.

He meets Tubbo when the kid falls off a cliff (accidently but could be made so that he did it on purpose).

He meets Fundy when Fundy is drowning (Fundy is having a rough time due to him having a moment where he wants to be a trans male or something more angstly).

He meets Eret when they get their glowing eyes (maybe Eret somehow gets their glowing eyes from Tommy).

And maybe Tommy got his powers from Kirsten because while she welcomes souls home, Tommy's the friend they need for a distraction or if they want to talk.


	2. Grian and Mumbo swearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Hermits find out that Mumbo and Grian don't swear in their videos. This leads to a bet.

Basically, I had this idea in my head for two minutes but I love it already.

SO! Mumbo and Grian don't swear in their videos. This leads to the Hermits eventually noticing. So they make a bunch of bets on who would be the first to swear (between them), and what will the swear word be (as in what will be the first swear word they say)?

HOWEVER. Grian and Mumbo find out about the bet. (Probably because their friends keep on making them say words close to swear words) So, Grian gets the brilliant idea to mess with them  
(Mumbo gets dragged along, but he agrees easily because he can mess with Iskall). So both of them say words close of swear words everytime the hermits are near to mess with them and give them false hope.

Eventually, the hermits notice and someone can go confront both of them (most likely Iskall but could be anyone!). Which leads to Mumbo ratting Grian out (the guy can't be a good spy for his life) which leads to well-desvered payback (you can decide what the payback can be).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you somehow make this angsty I will smother you in lovely comments. Feel free to twist my words as much as possible! Please @ me if you do write any of the prompts! :D
> 
> Also, there's not enough Hermitcraft on here. Write to your hearts content in the comments! :D
> 
> (If I find something really good in the comments (people who don't want to write fanfic) then I will (with premission) put it in the next chapter!!!)
> 
> Requesting anything really. No smut though. I'm a minor and I don't think I can't give good information on the fanfic in general. So sorry about that.


	3. Pigstep my Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pigstep but on Youtube

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Pigstep but on Youtube where it's different versions of the disk Pigstep. If you take me for a fool who steps on good beats you have another thing coming.
> 
> Also, the videos might not be the the exact title of the Youtube video

Pigstep but Orchestral  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQBVAfLwDa8

Pigstep but Technoblade  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNd1N3eBwOs

Pigstep Technoblade vs. The original  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-4tVGQ77i4

Sleepy bois inc put on a show (plus Bessie)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZUMZUaOFRus

Pigstep but it's in the Nether (starts at 4:23)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BKJOh_uRoFM

All of sleepy bois inc preform Pigstep (and it's an animation!)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IuNW5QshmqI

NOT PIGSTEP. Just Puffy and a bit of Tommy (I saw it and said why not?)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LOn6im3SZbo

NOT PIGSTEP again...Wilbur and Tommy meet again.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ru8kPBQoDk0


	4. Wilbur and Tommy reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Tommy reunite

Why's everyone making Wilbur's and Tommy's reunion so happy? It's like ya'll are sleeping on the potential angst.

Like imagine Tommy getting transported into the afterlife and he sees Wilbur. Do you people think that death can erase trauma? No it can't. As much as I love Tommy getting the comfort and closure he needs from Wilbur that isn't how life goes. Wilbur can't erase what he is.

I want Tommy to pop up in the middle of Schlatt and Wilbur having an argument. Both still don't get along with each other, but set it aside because both are stuck with each other.

Schlatt will sneer at Tommy and make him feel small.

While Wilbur will not trust or let Tommy close to him.

Of course this will make Tommy more determined to please the both of them.

Both Wilbur and Schlatt have no idea about the real world while in here. So, neither have any idea what Tommy went through besides their own collection.

Eventually, they'll find out (with small hints like Wilbur screaming at Tommy or Schlatt moving to get a drink) and how they react is up to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all in my head. Feel free to call me crazy or something.
> 
> Also, this is angst. I'm gonna do a lot of these.
> 
> Feel free to do what you want.
> 
> I REALLY WANT PROMPTS!!!!


	5. Grian winged master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian but he's into flying  
> Basically, the hermits introduce this small man to the sport of flying.

Everyone knows how Grian flys like an madman. But what-if it's a sport?

While the other hermits are flying for a hobby, Grian takes it to the next level.

Grian flies left, right, up, down. Overall, just being a flying menace. 

Xisuma decides to let Grian in a match against other flyers (can be OC's, NPCs, or the other hermits) to see his skill and Grian gets first place (Due to his rocket spam).

Grian might be angsty because he thinks he has to choose between flying and building.

Grian then decides that wants to be the flying builder or the building flyer (it's a work in progress).

Overall, it could be an adventure with a tiny big of angst and plot.


	6. Grian winged master part 2 (kinda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian but he is a human.

I think that most people forget that Grian has only two eyes and no mouth.. Grian is drawn also with wings like Philza.

So for people who don't know Grian, all they see is an man with two eyes like the void. Dropping down like a hawk, doing his business, and then spamming his rocket to leave without a word.

ALSO. Grian is fucking terrifying in other people's videos. Like he has no emotion unless it's in his videos, or unless he talks. He has no emotion in those eyes. He looks dead.

Please tell me it's not me.


	7. Ranboo what if's?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo doing what he wants

THIS IS A WHAT-IF:

I saw a fanfic with a really cool idea where Ranboo does the things he do to gain power. As in Villain Ranboo who basically like Dream.

Ranboo knows that he's married to Tubbo and living with Philza and Techno. He doesn't expect to go far so he'll basically act like he's suicidal (as in he'll be more reckless and speak his mind more). He'll also put distance between Techno and Phil for fear of getting hurt and or abandoned.

Ranboo being a flower shop owner, but he doesn't have any flower shop knowledge. As in he'll know the name of the flower and the kind of dye it'll turn into at first glance. However, he doesn't know the meanings of the flowers and has no backbone.

Ranboo loving wither flowers.

Ranboo but he gets more action scenes. Like: Ranboo rushed over to Tubbo, but his words died on his tongue. Tubbo was in a curled up fetal position with his arms showing bruises.

"Who did this?"

Ranboo just forgetting Tommy's death and thinks he's on a vacation/ran away. Tubbo doesn't have the heart to correct him.


	8. Izuku Midoriya but he kicks ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please let him swear

Izuku Midoriya as a Villain is hot.

Having him as a villagante is ether awe-inspiring or wanting the world to burn.

Him as a hero is a sunshine boy with wholesome vibes.

I have seen Midoriya as crack.

I have seen Midoriya where he's tricked into being a villain/forced into the role of villain.

HOWEVER. Have any of you thought about Izuku Midoriya as a villain while also being a sunshine boy. Everyone knows his real identity. BUT. He never has anything against him as a villain so they let him into U.A as a way of controlling him. This backfires as now everyone wants to protect him.


	9. Ranboo but fucking weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was found on Tumblr. I don't know who it belonged to but this is for you.

Ranboo is a cow-enderman hybrid. Everything is the same, but Ranboo is an cow-enderman hybrid. 

Maybe that's how he got close to Tommy, because Tommy saw him as somehing to protect and love since y'know cow.

Or he could be a ghast like popular belief. 

Side tangent: What if Ranboo could fly? Like instead of shooting out fireballs he would just fly. That reminds me of when Fundy and him flew on a strider.

What if Ranboo is a rabbit. Which explains why he's so skittish and stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do I do these things


	10. GRIAN ANGST PEOPLE MOVE ASIDE. TW:BLOOD AND STICHES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea for a while. Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be bloody and stuff. I won't go into too much detail, but yeah.

This is based off Grian's mincraft skin.  
Grian used to have a mouth okay.  
Like a normal one when he was a child.

BUT THEN. His parents (or whoever had to deal with him) had gotten so annoyed that they stitched his mouth shut. They then took him to the doctors/ER.

However, because they were poor or because these people were incompetent they just healed the wound over instead of getting the stiches out because it dug a little too deep.

Luckily! Magic exists and he can talk even without a mouth. It just sometimes freaks people out which leads to him being alone most of the time.


	11. Grian and Mumbo part 2??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically this Youtube Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJVAMn1o76I
> 
> Youtuber/animator: Ducky Gamer06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WHOLE IDEA WAS COOL AND IF Ducky Gamer06 WANTS CREDIT FOR THIS (since this isn't my idea) THEN THEY NOW HAVE CREDIT.

The video listed in the summary is basically Mumbo having to convince Grian that he can come on the server/Hermitcraft.

However, Grian's still scared of getting pointed and laughed at or worse abandoned. So, he declines.

However, Mumbo says that hermitcraft is unlike any server, and that the people are nice there.

Eventually, Grian says yes (with the thought of pranking in mind) and then meets the others as they're going to season six.


	12. To mouth or not to mouth that is the question (Grian & Ranboo & Wilbur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to see these people without mouths in their drawings.
> 
> (Ms_mittenkittens has brought to may attention that Wilbur has no mouth. *Sad whale noises*)

WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY do these people have mouths?

Like Ranboo's (and Grian's!) mincraft skin doesn't have a mouth.

The potential! Maybe Ranboo's mouth is stitched from his head to his chin, like his skin. OR!!

Maybe Grian never had a mouth.

I WANT IMAGES OF THESE PEOPLE WITHOUT MOUTHSSSSSSS

I want fanfic of Grian without a mouth and people just working around it. MAYBE Grian is in the SCP foundation because he doesn't have a mouth which makes the people think he's an anomaly when he isn't!

WILBUR SOOT! THE MAN. THE LENGEND! BOOM BOOM BOY HIMSELF.

He has no mouth. I too am stupid.

*sigh*

The fact that I forgot that not only is Wilbur still being drawn with a mouth, but the fact that I forgot what his Minecraft skin looks like upsets me even more.

(I HAD TO SEARCH THIS UP, BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT I WAS BEING LIED TO. NOPE! IT'S MY OWN STUPIDITY!)

*sigh*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0


	13. Izuku Midoriya but he kicks ass part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the first part for an idea of this.

You know how last time I did this I said what if Midoriya was a villain but everyone knew but didn't care?

What if they didn't care because of his quirklessness? Like he says, "Oh I'm quirkless." (Or as a really supervillainy speech) As a supervillain and suddenly he's not as a serious threat anymore?

Which really sucks if you think about. Oh I'm quirkless which makes me in your mind not as much of a threat as usual, and therefore worthless. Oh don't worry about me, even though I have the potential to hurt someone you love badly. I'm quirkless and therefore I need to be protected and looked after.

UGH. That sucks. Not only that but when I said that he would be looked after/monitored in U.A wouldn't Bakugou be there? At the very least Bakugou would treat him like some sort of threat. Meanwhile, Class-1A would call him a sunshine boy and treat him like he can't protect himself since their training to be heros, and he's a supervillain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :D


	14. GOGY (Georgenotfound)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gogy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gogy

George is such a boring character? Like he has the potential to be an evil person, but he's so unassuming and boring? Like from a fanfic standpoint (I don't watch his streams) his personality is changed so much.

Like George from a DNF fanfic would be more caring of feelings and be more self-aware and self-hated? While, that isn't bad it seems so unlike him?

George as a main character is even WORSE. Like they make him more caring and kind and stuff. When I saw him at first I thought he was arrogant and kind of whiny. But, then he grew on me and I grew excited every time I saw him.

George is the type of person who doesn't care if someone's successful or not. He prefers to keep to himself and the people he loves.

At the same time there are people who write George as too apathetic only to get better due to the power of "friendship" or "love".

GEORGE IS CHANGED SO MUCH. WHYYYYYYYY????


	15. Punching.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> m e h

Do ya'll get the urge to punch something? Well, imagine everyone in this book punched something right now.

Maybe, Grian punched Mumbo (and or the opposite) just cause. Would whoever got punched be offended and try to punch back? Or would they just be sad? That could be an angst opportunity. 

Maybe, Midoriya punches Bakugou. Would you perfer Midoriya punching Bakugou or Midoriya trash talking Bakugou? Maybe, you want someone to tell Bakugou off for Midoriya? I can't tell what this fandom wants.

Maybe, Tommy would punch Dream. Just cause he's so mean to him in the DSMP. Or would he prefer punching everyone who upset/traumatized him? Wouldn't that be everyone though? Maybe not?

Do you ever get the urge to lay down and stop? Maybe that's my sadness calling, but I have no energy today.

Hmmmmmmmmmm.....

I hope when you get the urge to punch, you punch a pillow. Don't punch people.


	16. Grian but angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will I have to add SCP in the tags? Maybe.

Grian to me is ether a doll or an "angel" (similar to the Watchers I read in Fanfics).

When he's a doll, he'll not move around a lot. Cause he doesn't want to scare anyone. Eventually, he'll get comfortable enough to move while playing pranks on people. (He'll still play pranks just make people think it's not him.)

For the angel one I thought it would be cool if he was captured while near Fallen Angels (the Angels where if you blink or turn away from them, they'll snap your neck) because he's technically of one them (a fallen angel). Even if he's not. He'll go with the SCP foundation because he's bored or because Mumbo was an SCP agent (headcannon that Mumbo is an SCP that goes on missions because he can't die and because he cooperates the most out of the hermits) who managed to persuade him to move out of his cave.

Both Grian's have many different outfits because

Doll Grian is a doll who likes to wear clothes.

Angel Grian is a man who likes to wear different things because he ain't no pushover (and cause he wants to change out of his long robe).

Both enjoy messing with the agents assigned to them (and Mumbo is included but they tone it down because they actually like him), and later get added into the records as a hermit due to knowing the hermits somewhat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi


	17. Yandere! Grian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's literally the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yandere boi what crimes will he commit?

Grian as an yandere, but he'll refuse to recognize himself as one.

Cause ~Trauma~ 

So, who will be the person (or people) he yandere's for? Cause at first I was like...Mumbo Jumbo. 

But, he's been replaced (or not shown on screen as much) which leads me to believe that it's the hermits he yandere's for.

But, if they (the hermits) turn on each other what will Grian do?

Will he go for the people he's spent time with most?

(Cause he loves all of them equally)


	18. Izuku Midoriya but he kicks ass part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku Midoriya does what he wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He don't need no man

My hero academia in a zombie apocalypse.

Just hear me out. Everyone has their quirks, but people are turned into zombies (probably because of someone's quirk).

(Assuming the zombie's are dumb and only rely on their physical strength)

Who would win? (Sorry I meant survive the longest)

Shinso's quirk can technically control the zombie's since they'll be mummering, and Eraserhead can do what he does to Villains. Who would outlast who?

Deku with a gun? Maybe more likely than you think.

I kinda don't want his mother to be dead. I want his mother to be in a establishment because they got separated while running away from a horde, and she thinks HE's dead.

Survivor's guilt? I want so many people to have this.


	19. I WANT TO WRITE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRETTY PLEASE

SEND ME PROMPTS. PLEASE.

I CAN'T DO THIS WRITING THING WITHOUT THINKING I'LL SCREW SOMETHING UP. PLEASE GIVE ME SOMETHING TO WRITE.

LIKE A ONE-SHOT OR SOMETHING.


	20. DSMP and Hermitcraft SWAP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swapping DSMP and Hermitcraft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From (and based on) a tiktok I saw.

What if everything was the same. Like the story lines from the DSMP, and Hermits are the same.

BUT. The cast of the DSMP is in Hermitcraft and the Hermits are in the DSMP.

Like the storyline is exactly the same (with a few minor changes due to difference in personality).

THAT WOULD BE A TRAIN WRECK.

And who would replace who?


	21. GOD? Tommyinnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God? Tommyinnit

We love God! Tommyinnit. The fanfics where Tommy is a god are so cool and awesome. Our boi is so powerful! (And I mean that Tommy is the only God. Techno might be immortal or something but everyone else in Sleepy bois is human)

HOWEVER.

Have any of you considered....

Tommyinnit meeting God? Like as in he meets God, he meets the author, or he meets his streamer self (the original).

IMAGINE THE CRACK

DSMP! Tommy: You mean your telling me that you work with that dick?! (Talking about Dream)

Tommyinnit: Fraid' so big man. (Talking about Wilbur)

DSMP! Tommy: why do you make me do this?

Author: Cause you're entertaining and cause I like making myself cry.

DSMP! Tommy: why do you not want me?

God: Cause it's funny to watch you suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy: why god have you forsaking me?  
> God: Cause plot.


	22. Kudos! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I give Kudos to all of you! <3

HELLOPEOPLEZ1030  
The_Depressed_Insomniac  
RemBrem  
ThatPurpleDragon  
Katie_Smith24  
ARavenInATrenchCoat  
Toasty_Orange  
Bookwormandcheezitlover  
Frog_enby  
david_devi256  
Vannalo  
AngelGirl1014  
Itrytogetinbuticant  
Misty_Vaporeon  
Tubbo_In_A_Box  
StormSaga  
Fanfic_Researcher_Serif  
Fintastica  
The_Lilac_Smile  
Pinkowls55  
SyrenWater  
Guest 1  
Guest 2  
Guest 3  
Guest 4  
Guest 5  
Guest 6  
Guest 7  
Guest 8  
Guest 9  
Guest 10  
Guest 11  
Guest 12  
Guest 13  
Guest 14  
Guest 15  
Guest 16  
Guest 17  
Guest 18  
Guest 19  
Guest 20

Left kudos on this work!

Thank you for listening to my dumb ideas! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos! :D
> 
> BTW. Know that this is the only chapter that gets updated if people kudos this.
> 
> I can and will give you kudos. You don't accept? Too bad. Now your username is here forever. In a list of awesome people who took the time to read an (not even good) fanfic.
> 
> Suffer the consequences.


	23. Hermitcraft (with Dream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream but in Hermitcraft.
> 
> Tumblr of the person who made this prompt: ivi-prism  
> Go Follow!!!!

Basically, Dream but in the Hermitcraft server. But without angst please (or just a tiny amount).

Like, Dream's book backfires on him trying (and failing) to revive Tommy. So he gets onto the Hermitcraft server.

At first the hermits are cautious and avoid him (finding out that they can't ban him due to the book and or just the world basically going who's Dream?), but after a while they ease up and just let him do what he wants.

"Mumboooo..."  
"No Dream. I won't make you a redstone laszerbeam. Ask Doc."  
"Doc turned me down thoughhhhh..."

Dream floats around being given between the hermits. Eventually they make a system.

"I'll give you an IOU if you take care of Dream for me."  
"Make that two and a couple of diamonds."  
"Ren please. I've had a rough night, and I'm afraid I'll kill him. If he gets too annoying."  
"Fineeeee."

I like to imagine that he hangs around Doc the most because he reminds Dream of Sam.

"What are you doing here?"  
"Waiting for you to make me TNT."  
"Grind mortal."  
"No."

Xisuma just watching Dream baby-rage at him for taking all of his TNT.

"WHAT THE HECK MAN?"  
"Oops. Oh well. I guess you won't be blowing up Grian's base anymore."  
"I worked hard to get that! >:("  
"One. No you didn't. I saw you get some from Grian. Second. Grian's behind you."  
"FFfff-"  
"Hey there Dream. Mind telling me what you're doing to my mansion? :)"

Dream sobs at one point. I'd like to think from Hermitcraft and how it works in general, or just from the Hermits themselves.

"What are IOU's?"  
"It means I owe you. Like a favor."  
"Why do you give IOU's so willingly?"  
"Because I know that if they go to far I can tell them no."  
"..."

Dream learns a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please follow them.
> 
> It's based on their idea and it's really good. However, the idea is not the same. It's similar but NOT THE SAME.


	24. Izuku Midoriya but he hates the world (Might trigger people)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hates e v e r y o n e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this triggers anyone!

Midoriya hates everyone.

He hates a father he never had.

(He hates the lack of warmth in the house)  
(He hates what could have been)  
(He hates how his poor mother had to pick up the pieces)  
(He hates how he hears crying in the next room over)

He hates his mother for never encouraging or reprimanding him for wanting to be a hero. Just sitting on the sidelines.

(He hates how much she cries)  
(He hates how much she worries about him)  
(He hates that his mother only starting redeeming herself after "his quirk" came in)

He hates Bakugou for being his friend only to bully him.

(He hates how he still cares about him)  
(He hates how he saved Bakugou from the slime villain)  
(He hates how everything between them is fixed)

He hates All Might for giving false hope to people.

(He hates how much he loved All Might)  
(He hates how All Might turned out to be like a father he never had)  
(He hates All Might for being a liar)  
(He hates All Might for being like everyone else)

He hates Tenya for assuming he didn't take the U.A student entry seriously.

(He hates the way he yells at people)  
(He hates the hand-chops that Tenya does while reprimanding people)  
(He hates that he has to go save Tenya while the other wouldn't do the same for him)

He hates Uruaka for slapping him when they first met.

(He hates the way she surrounds herself with a care-free persona when she's determined and strong)  
(He hates the way she holds her stomach to stop it from rumbling because she was trying to save money for her parents)  
(He hates the way Bakugou respects her)

He hates Todoroki for dragging him into his business.

(He hates that the boy only became friends with him because he saved him)  
(He hates how Todoroki forgave Endeavor so easily despite years of abuse and possible manslaughter)  
(He hates how Todoroki let go so easily while he's here mourning the past)

He hates Aizawa for his logical ruses.

(He hates how Aizawa always looks tired)  
(He hates how the man instills hopelessness to a situation when he should be showing them how the world works)  
(He hates how Aizawa has favorites)  
(He hates Aizawa for being like his middle school teachers only coming to his aid when it's too late)

Midoriya hates himself.

(Worthless)  
(Useless)  
(Deku)  
(He hates himself for how he accepted All Might's quirk)  
(He hates that his heart of gold will kill him someday)  
(He hates how he can never truely let go and just)

(Be free)


	25. Samgladiator and Grian (One shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samgladiator reprimands Grian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I'm in a bad mood. Blame my ~family issues~
> 
> Also, might not be sensible. (As in I have never watched this series in my entire life)

"What are you doing Taurtis?"

"Taurtis" froze holding onto the fimilar blue sweater and some bags. He knew that if Sam knew he wouldn't be pleased. He knew He knew He knew He kne-

"What. Are. You. Doing. Taurtis." 

It was no longer a question, "Taurtis" had to answer. Or else he would hurt Sam's feelings. Or else he would be a murder accomplice. Or else he would feel the familiar weight of either a pistol in his hands or handcuffs.

"Nothing much! Just going over to Grian's!"

"Taurtis" cringed. That was one of the worse lies he could ever say.

"Why?" Sam tilited his head, "He's dead."

"Taurtis" chuckled, "Honoring his memory. Besides some people don't want his house because it's cursed."

"That isn't our problem though. He's dead and they didn't even build him a grave! They all think YOU died Taurtis. How unlucky for poor Grian..."

"Taurtis" was getting a little ticked off. Sam even wiped his eye as comedic effect (though nothing about this was funny), continuing on as if the world was a stage. 

"I mean how forgetful are you really if you don't make poor Grian's grave! Do they not care about as something as important as that?!"

He grabbed onto "Taurtis's" arm (He pretended he didn't notice the bruises on "Taurtis's" arm from where he grabbed last time).

"They act like they don't care about poor Grian! But, don't worry. I'll always be here. Let's go to his house and honor his memory, t o g e t h e r."

"Taurtis" flinched. He hated when this happened. He hated that no one in this stupid town was sane. He hated that he couldn't use his magic to talk with Sam. He hated that he had to write everything out.

"Don't worry about it. Besides the police are calling it a "crime scene" so you can't be near it even if you tried. Plus, I don't want you to get in trouble."

Sam pouted. Kinda like a cartoon character as he read the message again and again and again.

"...okay. You can go. BUT! Buy me cake when you get back!"

I wish I had a mouth just so I could growl at Sam. But alas I had none, and talking with magic is a big no-no.

A thought crossed my mind, "If I ever come back."

I write instead, "I'll treat you when I come back."

"Good and Taurtis?"

"Yeah?"

Sam's grip tightened.

"Don't leave me please?"

The grip of my hand tightened around my pen as a scribbled out a response.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know. Like a liar.
> 
> (P.S Please leave suggestions or compliments on how to make this better.)
> 
> (P.P.S This is my first time releasing a fanfic. I normally don't edit my old ones. Please go easy.)


	26. Vgilante Ranboo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo but he's low-key a villain on accident.

You know those fanfics where Tommyinnit is a Vgilante and how pog those fanfics are?

Introducing..........

Ranboo as a Vgilante! (In this case he might sound more like a villain)

So basically Tommy is busy doing Vgilante stuff, while Ranboo is with Tubbo (either cause he needs a place to live at or just for an apprenticeship) and I thought it would be funny if he also was a Vgilante.

Basically, he inconveniences people by placing Spaghetti in weird places. (As in he'll place Spaghetti in Superhero agency's or he'll use Spaghetti to make robbers trip) He technically kidnapped the MCC mascot because they wouldn't let him in (No one cared because they thought the mascot was getting babysit by this strange-lanky looking boi), and he helped the hero's (Cough cough Technoblade cough cough) kidnap poor Fundy because his (ex-)lover was a criminal (Dream). He later got released due to Tommy coming in, making fundy cry, and then jumping out a window.

I'd like to think that Ranboo is making a speech about how horrible the world is and how people need to change (maybe on a large TV outside), when Michael goes over to his father and just is adorable.

Everyone agrees not to capture Ranboo until they get to Michael so that he doesn't get hurt.

Tubbo finds out because of course he will, and fucking laughs. He would also die for Michael. Hurt his son? You'll have to go through Tubbo first.

Tommy tolerates Michael and loves to corrupt him. (He also loves Michael as much as a proud uncle but he'll never admit it.)

Ranboo would low-key steal to get presents for Michael.


	27. Grian but angel part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian but he's so much more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to horrible ideas

Wouldn't Grian technically be a God (or somewhat like a God)? Since he's a watcher.

Would he be in his Watcher clothes when that happens?

Since I don't watch the series (but it's on my watchlist) I need answers.

Do mobs avoid watchers or do they not "see" them?

I know somewhat that when dealing with watchers you have to go through puzzles and stuff to survive. But, what else do they do?

Grian has admin ability's. So does he still have them or did he lose them when he became a watcher? Can he do what normal watchers can't?

Are there such a thing where there are rookie Watchers?

Is there a system?

If so, where is Grian in the system? Is he high or really low because he used to be a human?

Why is Grian afraid of rabbits? (I could see why because of Sam, but would he refuse to eat a rabbit out of fear of it?)

Since Grian has so many (skins) clothes, where does he put them (logically)?

Is Grian kind of like a tailor? If he makes clothes for the SCP foundation to study would the clothes have the benefits?

If Grian was forced to make clothes he doesn't like can he put curses on them?


	28. How to crash your own funeral: Grian style!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This idea wouldn't have been possible without: CerealWithoutMilk
> 
> Fanfic is called: Goodbye, my friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go show that fanfic some love!
> 
> It'll make you cry. It made me cry. :'(

Basically, Grian dies.

Maybe you can make him die super angsty, like Grian had a bad week or he had to face past ~trauma~

Or it could be an accident.

Either way, he's dead now and the hermits are all sad and stuff.

HOWEVER. 

Due to Grian's admin (or Watcher, you can choose!) powers he respawns/cheats Death.

Maybe he realizes the hermits care and revives, or you could do it that he realizes he left the Hermits by death and felt guilty (and he respawns). (Again you can choose!)

So, he's back after all that angst (or crack) and the hermits see him.

They then think he's an hallucination, and leave him alone.

Some of the more desperate Hermits talk to the newly revived Grian.

Grian then tells them about his powers/his ability to prank God/the devil (he could be in Hell) so many times that both don't want to deal with him.

Mumbo swears in front of the hermits for the first time.


	29. Grian and Mumbo swearing part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blame SugarsweetRomantic for this idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This for u

LOOK AT THE COMMENTS OF PART 1 IF YOU WANT CONTEXT!!

Following SugarsweetRomantic's advice to just search up Grian and Mumbo swearing (on YouTube) I discover a treasure trove.

I will now write about a way to in-depth writing on why Mumbo sounds so weird swearing and why Grian should swear more.

My personal opinion btw. SugarsweetRomantic has not said anything about their personal opinion about Mumbo and Grian swearing.

Mumbo:  
Mumbo swearing is not for me. (Not saying he shouldn't swear) But...  
He sounds so innocent? He sounds like a Tubbo.  
(Tubbo if you don't know is a Minecraft YouTuber who's portrayed as innocent and wholesome, and he's a teenage boy. If you don't see where I'm going with this you will soon.)  
Mumbo is an old man, (as old as 25 is) and I'm sure he has done his "life experiences".  
(Reminds me of the DreamTeam accident where a bunch of fans were upset that they weren't virgins)  
HOWEVER.  
While for Tubbo he's only portrayed as an innocent person, (and he's not) Mumbo is a kid-friendly Redstone guy.  
Maybe that's why it's weird for me?  
Cause he doesn't swear in general?  
(Give Mumbo Jumbo a try!)

Grian:  
OOooh man.  
You caused this on yourself, SugarsweetRomantic.  
Grian, the G-man sounds so much better swearing?!  
Like no disrespect to Grian.  
But the man has such a swearable voice?  
Like when I watch his videos I feel like something is missing. Then I hear him swear for the first time and I know.  
(I'm not saying he should suddenly swear in his videos or anything)  
Should he swear in his videos I'll probably laugh.  
(He's still a good Minecraft player to binge watch!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You gave me this idea. Take responsibility.

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter done! Yay! :D
> 
> Still wanting prompts. :l


End file.
